Escaping the Past
by animeandcartoonsfreak
Summary: this is a story secret saturn and i are coming up with about what happens when the warner siblings meet three of my oc's
1. the escape

oO Yakko's P.O.V Oo

I woke up and peered at the clock.

9:00

The same as always, I got up, and went for the door. I looked back into the dark room, to hear the soft snoring of my two sibs.

I probably should leave them be until after breakfast, or else they'd be quarreling over pancakes or waffles.

It was good to be the older brother.

Not.

So to save myself time, and a headache, I decided to make both.

Around making the first stack of pancakes, I can already hear them down the hall.

"I'm making both!" I yelled back.

I never understood what the difference was between waffles and pancakes, they were pretty much the same thing, only waffles has holes in it.

Pancake wannabe.

"So what are we going to do today?" Dot asked, climbing up in the booth to the table.

"I dunno. What ever life throws at us I guess."

I came to realization of what I was doing, and hoped I wasn't burning them.

They were just done.

With a sigh of relief, I put them on a plate, and brought them out. Dot took a few, and I took a few, whereas Wakko took almost the whole stack.

Never understood his eating habits.

Afterwords, we decided to take the hot air balloon out. We jumped in, opened the top of the tower, and set off.

"Um, Wak, I don't like the looks of those clouds..."

There were clouds, a Blood red. They were rolling in pretty fast, and I was weary of the sky.

"Aw it's just som-"

A huge crack of thunder began to echo through the skies.

"LAND NOW!" I yelled, and we quickly landed. Wind started to pick up, and we tried to make a run for it. But there was a flash, and we fell back.

Looking towards the balloon, it was surprisingly not on fire, but rather, there was a bunch of smoke.

And some shadows within it.

oO Mean while Oo

oO Katie's (as human) P.O.V Oo

Four o'clock in the morning.

I was running as fast as I could through the halls of this prison. Three to four years I suffered, and now, I have had about enough. I was busting my sibs out of this place if it was the last thing I did. I needed to find my sibs. I just hope it wasn't too late.

"Stupid evil scientist dad. Stupid assistant mom. Stupid guards… Stupid me for making a wrong turn" I turn around and went the right way, almost slipping. My black hair flew behind me, as I was filled with defiance and determination.

"Wendy, Dan, if anything happened to you two, I have no idea what I'll do"

Suddenly, I remembered the special power dad gave me:

The power of telepathy .

I start to smile.

_Hey Dan, Wendy, talk to me. Can you hear me?  
_  
I hear Dan respond first

_Katie! Man am I glad to hear you! Does that mean you have mastered your telepathy ability?  
_  
_Yes, but now is not the time for talking. I need you to see if any guards are near your cell door. I'm busting you two out. I responded._

Katie, we can't leave Wendy. She is in a different cell than I am.

"They can't make it easy on me can they?" I mumbled under my breath.

_Listen, you are closer to mine than Wendy's. Grab me first_.

_Okay, but you still have to look and see if there are any guards outside your door.  
_  
_Okay, Okay, just give me a sec, I'm only human._

There was a long pause.

_Yeah there are three guards. One facing the door, and the other_ _two have their backs facing the door._ He finally answered.

_How big is the hall_? I asked

_Not very._

I'm not likening the odds at all.

_Okay, in order for me to get you out I need Wendy to help me. I'm not going to be able to face all of them head on. I'll come back for you  
_  
_Okay but hurry please, I don't know how much more of their wretched singing I can take.  
_  
_Do you know what hall she is on_?

_Yeah, she is on Level Two in Hall Z in Cell Three._

What!? I'm on Level Ninety!

I'll have to think of how to get to Two and past the lab. I thought to myself, then I redirected my attention to Dan.

_Okay thanks. If the alarms go off that means I've been caught but it won't stop me from getting you out. See you soon.  
_  
I run off in the direction I came from and ran past my cell. Then I jumped over the guards that I knocked out with the door and ran past the elevator.

I darted strait for the stairs.

I sat on the railing, which, was the fastest and less tiring thing to do, and slid down. I got off near floor 30 and walked the rest of the way down, to avoid making a bunch of noise.

That was the lab level, the level I knew well.

Too well.

We are not your lab rats anymore. I cursed my parents under my breath.

I finally reached Level Two.

I'll have to figure out how to get us back to ninety then out the top floor, the house. I then focused my attention to my other sibling.

_Hey Wendy can you hear me?  
_  
_Katie? Oh cool! I can hear you in my head!_

I sigh. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

_Yes. Listen, I need you to focus.  
_  
Like that was going to happen.

_Are there any guards in front of your door?_

There was a long pause

_Wendy?  
_  
_Yes? Oh yeah, the guard thing. I can't see, I'm stuck to the wall._

_Never mind I'll look for myself._

I looked and saw only two really dumb looking guards. I found a rock laying on the floor, and tossed it to the other side of them. As they were distracted, I picked up a broom stick that was laying on the side, and clonked them over the head, causing them to pass out. I then grab their master card key and opened Wendy's cell, to see that she is chained to the wall, upside down. It looked like she did it herself, and I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Her turtleneck shirt that she used as a dress was in her face and she is lucky she was wearing a belt or it would be over her chest. The red hat she wore backwards was on the floor.

"And how did we manage to do this?" I sighed.

"Well they chained me to the wall because I got really mad and started hitting them with anything I could get my hands on."

"Okay, but how did you get upside down?"

She look at the situation and said casually, "I think it happened when I tried to get off the wall to see if I had guards in front of my door. I tried to push off with my feet but they slipped and now I'm upside down, and my hat is on the floor"

She made a pouty face.

"Well what have we learned?"

"Gravity sucks. Hey, my lips are chapped for some reason. Do you happen to have chap-stick?"

I nodded.

"It's probably from you, having your tongue hanging out all the time. I have some. I'll give it to you when we get out of here."

I walked over, and slid the card through her chains, for the chains only opened with the card.

Keys are apparently too mainstream.

She landed on her butt then grabbed her hat off the floor, dusting it off. Then she put it on her head and gave me that silly look on her face with her tongue hanging out from the side of her mouth

"Where's Dan?"

I told her everything that happened and how I had to rescue her before Dan"

She nodded "We better hurry before they kill him with their bad singing." I chuckled a bit and showed her the master key

"Okay I got the master key card. We have to go all the way to Level Ninety then to Hall A. He is in cell Number 20 but when we get out of the stair case, We will be in Hall Z near Cell 1… my cell. We need to hurry." I run out of the cell that kept Wendy and she was right behind me.

We ran to the elevator

"This will probably trigger the alarm so one of us is going to have run up there using stairs. No one will be expecting you to be traveling a different path then me. I'll lead them away from Dan's room, and before they remove him from the room, you go in and get him out. Meet me in the middle of the level and I'll have a whole bunch of people chasing me. I'll need you to set a trap so we can get away okay? Can you handle all that?" she nodded.

"But if I don't make it when you do, leave without me, got it?" She gave me a sad nod.

"Okay get going. It's six o'clock, which means people will be up soon. Also, be quiet around level 30 good luck " I swipe the master key card and hand the card to Wendy as she says "you too". I went onto the elevator and she ran up the stairs. I was staring right at the camera when the alarm sounded. I got to level 20, and I looked up at the camera.

"You want me, come get me" I then broke the camera as soon as I came to the level.

I got to level 90.

I climbed up to the ceiling (the elevator was narrow) and stayed there until I saw cops coming.

"BONZIE!" I dropped down from the ceiling as soon as they came under, and landed on top of them.

I pushed all the buttons before getting off, making them go to every level starting from 1.

"Bu-bye!" I started to run in the way I needed to go, which was the direction of Dan's cell. I ran past all three guards and yelled, " HEY GUARDS LET'S PLAY TAG. NOT IT !"

They chased me just like I planned, and I saw my sibs, on the floor, getting ready to set the trap. They had a rope that was made to be a trip wire. I jumped over it, and they pulled it tight. The guards fell and my sibs and I dashed for the stairs. I saw a clock that revealed it was about 9:00 and we ran up the remaining stairs flights. We got inside the house, and ran out the front door.

My worst nightmare was confirmed.

We were surrounded by guards and our parents.

"So close..." I hissed.

"Where do you think you are going?" My father smirked.

A wind started to pick up, and I looked at the sky. Blood red clouds started to form.

My anger starts to boil, as I pushed my sibs behind me, ready to fight.

Even if it killed me.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore!"

Suddenly, a deep thunder cracked the sky, and the last thing I say was a flash of light.

It was all over


	2. Meeting the Warners

**Secret Saturn wrote this chapter**

oO 3rd person POV Oo

"Are they... us?"

"Where did they come from?"

Katie, Wendy, and Dan started to wake up, their heads pounding, and saw three figures towering over them. They were startled to find three creatures staring straight at them.

"Dah!" The three jumped.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko."

"And we're the Warner brothers!"

"And I'm Dot! The Warner sister. Who are you and why do you look like us?"

They started to look at themselves.

"Here, let us help. Wakko?"

Wakko pulled out three long mirrors, and the three of them stood up, looking at themselves.

They looked exactly like the Warners.

Same nose, face, ears, tails and similar clothing.

Katie had on a royal blue strapless shirt, which met the top of her slacks. Her slacks, were exactly like Yakko's only Katie's belt was light grey and were dotted with small triangles on them. Her hair was long, ebony black, and held up by a pony tail, going all the way down to her butt.

Wendy had a light blue turtle neck on, matching Wakko's, but long enough to be a dress. A red velvet belt hugged her waist, the same color as her hat that mimicked Wakko's. Her black hair flew down about mid-back.

Dan wore a plum t-shirt, a fedora the same color, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Um... I'm Katie... That's Wendy... and that's Dan. We're siblings... I think"

"call me Danny and you won't be living any longer."

Dot went up to him and looked him in the face.

"Call me Dottie and you die."

Ignoring his sister's curiosity, Yakko directed their attention to them.

"Where ya from?"

The other three looked at each other.

"We... we don't know..." Katie spoke.

"Ya don't know? Sound like a personal problem."

"Thank you captain obvious." Kate muttered.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked, looking around. She was awestruck at the sight of their crazy living space, where it held a huge roller coaster. There was a couch and TV in the middle. A table with a booth sat in front of a kitchen set in the corner.

"Our place." Yakko grinned. Wakko went over to her and looked her up and down.

"You look familiar."

"That's because all three mirror us Wak."

"They have mirrors too?"

"They look like us Wakko." Dot shot him the you-are-stupid look.

"And you my friend, must be made to look like me." Yakko went over to her.

"Okay, is this one of Spielburg's jokes? 'Cause I'm not laughing."

"Yeah... I'm the cute one here, got it bub?" Dot poked Dan's chest.

"As long as I'm the handsome one."

"Did Spielburg draw you?"

"Who's he?"

"Who drew you?"

"I don't know, don't think I was drawn."

"How? You're a toon..."

"I am?"

"This is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought."

"You're pretty." Wakko sheepishly complimented Wendy.

"Thanks?"

"Wait. I don't understand something. How did we end up here?"

A huge crack of thunder was heard.

"We were taking the hot air balloon out, when a huge cluster of clouds came rolling in. We landed, a lightning bolt hit, and instead of a fire, smoke appeared. After it cleared, we just found you in the midst of that smoke." Yakko explained.

Katie nodded, but something still wasn't right. But whatever it was, she felt a strong sense they weren't suppose to be here.

"I don't know, that's awfully strange."

"So, you really don't know how you got here?"

She shook her head.

"Hm, Plotzy isn't going to be too happy about this..."

"Nobody is, Yakko."

"Well, you're here what're we gonna do about it. Maybe you just have some amnesia." Yakko shrugged.

"Well I guess you can stay with us."

"What!?" Dot exclaimed.

"We don't know who these people are and you're just gonna invite them in!?"

"Calm down sister sib. We can't just kick them out."

She pouted and mumbled under her breath.

"Thanks dude." Katie felt a bit uneasy with the strangers, but she really had no choice. Dan wasn't too happy about it, but Wendy seemed neutral.

"Do you like clowns?" Wakko asked her.

"Eh, I think mimes are scarier." Wendy shrugged.

Wakko cocked his head, and had his tongue stuck out.

So did Wendy's.

"Do you have any food?" Wendy asked, holding her stomach.

"Wendy!" Katie scolded her.

"I like her." Wakko told his brother.

"You like anybody who likes food, Wak." His brother chuckled. "Now that you've found another person, why don't you create an Epicurus club?"

"Epi-whatta?"

"Meaning you see food as a hobby. Or that's what Mrs. Flamiel said anyway." He shrugged.

"I can make sandwiches if you guys want some. Ham and Cheese sound good?"

All five of them nodded.

God only knows how he would manage to feed six people, but that would be something he would have to work out with Plotz.

Like that was going to be easy.

oOOo

His mouth gaped open at the six children before him.

Six.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, a now bit frantic about the number. Instead of three zany maniacs, there was 6.

"We don't know." They shrugged.

"Who drew you!?"

"We weren't drawn, at least, we don't think."

"That's not possible!"

"Ahhh, sorry to interrupt," Yakko butted in. "But I think they have amnesia."

"That's unbelievable! You guy's must've pulled something up your sleeve! What did you do? How'd they get here?"

"We don't know."

"Well however they got here, I want them out! I don't want to be reliable for any law suits or damages that may come to me. Now, out!"

"But-"

"Out!"

All of them turned and made their way to the door. They all started to go out, except for Katie who whipped herself right around.

"No."

"What did you just say to me?"

"No."

"How dare you say no to me! You can't say no to me!"

"You better think twice then." She walked over, and leaned over to his desk.

"You are an evil, conniving, greedy little man, who cares about nothing or no one but money." She made her way over to him, and now was in his face.

"Your heart is as black as coal, and it pollutes your soul. Your body is rotting from the inside out and let me just tell you, you're not going to like the outcome mister." She now had him with his back against the wall.

"I will never let someone so evil and so hurtful ever rule over me, you got me? I suggest you let us stay before I get Steven Spielburg on the phone, and have a little discussion... Do you think Steven wants to be bothered with this? Oh, he'll be so happy to be interrupted in the middle of his busy day just to find out you just kicked three innocent children out on the streets, wouldn't you say?"

Mr. Plotz was now up in sweats.

"I got him on speed dial!" Yakko called from the other side of the room.

"No! No! No need for that! Heh, heh, I was just exaggerating, ya know? You can stay as long as you like." He gave her a cheesy smile.

"Good. Come on, guys." She walked out, with her tail and hair winging behind her.

"Little kitty's gotta leopard living inside her." Yakko sneered.

"Shut up. Just lookin' out for my sibs. Wouldn't you do the same? Bet you would." She gave a glance at Yakko, who was now silent.

"So what do you guys normally do?" Wendy asked.

The Warners stopped and grinned.

"Have you ever seen the Animaniacs?"

"What's that?" Dan asked.

The trio looked at them a bit strange.

"You have never even heard of us?"

They shook their heads.

"What rock have you been living under?"

They shrugged.

"Well I guess we have to show you then."

The three took their hands and sped off.

oOOo

They enjoyed it.

All three of them cracked up as the humor displayed on TV. Katie was a bit curious how they got away with all this.

"This is what you do all day? Get chased around the lot by some guard and then drive adults crazy?"

"Yup!"

"I'm in!" She stood up.

"Let them meet Scratchy! Let them meet Scratchy!" Wakko and Dot jumped up and down on the couch.

"That German p-psychiatrist?" Dan inquired.

"Yep!" They chimed in. "We have an appointment right about now anyway."

The Warners ran out the door, and jumped from the tower. The other three, however, went to the railing and looked down.

"Just jump!"

"Are you crazy!? We'll die!"

"What kind of toons are ya?" Yakko sighed.

"Just jump!"

"Yakko, I think it's a bit too far for them to jump being their first time."

"Fine, then just come down the ladder!"

They waited until they got down.

"C'mon!" They zipped around and entered the psychiatrist's office.

"Hello Nurse!" Yakko, Wakko, and this time, Dan, all jumped up and gave Ms. Nurse a kiss. She was suppose to be used to this, and was, until she say three boys instead of two. She threw them off and backed away...

"Boys, go fig." Katie, Wendy, and Dot rolled their eyes. Dot scowled at Dan.

"There's... there's more of you!?" She gasped.

"Only for you..." Yakko grinned.

She pressed the button on the intercom.

"Dr. Scratchansniff, you may want to come out here and see this..."

A few minutes later, Dr. Scratchansniff poked his head out.

"Are theys- AHHHHH! There's SIX of them!" He screamed and darted back into his room.

"Oh Scratchy!" The Warners sang in unison, skipping into the room.

"It's just a nightmare... It's just a nightmare..." He peaked out to see only the Warners, and gave a quick sigh of relief. But that relief was cut short by the other three coming in.

"Don't hurts me!" He cried. Wendy bounced over to his desk.

"We're not going to hurt you, what gives you that idea?" Dr. Scratchansniff pointed towards the Warners.

"Them..." He hissed.

"Oh, right..."

"Whos are yous?" He stood up to look at the identical creatures.

"Well I'm Katie, this is Wendy, and that's Dan."

"You have a funny accent." Dan chuckled a little.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well, Scratchy, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..."

"That's not what I meant Yakko!" The psychiatrist shouted.

"We don't know, all we remember is waking up and seeing these three. By the way, do you know what we are?"

"Unfortunately, no, I don't." Dr. Scratchansniff sighed. He then shook off the thought. "You must have amnesia. Your memories may or may not come back. Yakko, where did you find them?"

"A lightning bolt struck our balloon, and instead of a fire, there was smoke, and they just suddenly appeared.

"Yakko, I don't has time for your silly stories."

"It's the truth Scratchy! The clouds were blood red!" Dot insisted.

"Those clouds did look a little funny yesterday, no?"

He thought some more.

"Your memories will be the only key to getting yous back to wherever yous came from. Do yous have a place to stay?" The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Please don't mind the Warners, there a bit zany." He raised an eyebrow.

"They're awesome!" Wendy giggled, glancing at Wakko who gave her a slight blush.

"I'll get used to them." Katie shrugged, and smirked at Yakko, who did the same.

Dan just glared at Dot, who returned the same look.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's get started, yes?"

oOOo

Later that night, the Warners built a triple bunk bed next to theirs for the trio.

"You're such a smart alec. No wonder Scratchy hates ya'll." Katie smirked, laying down.

"He doesn't hate us." Yakko replied. "Just strongly dislikes us... 90% of the time."

"He hates us Yakko..." Dot butted in, fluffing her pillow.

"Night guys."

"Night."

oO Few hours Later Oo

"No... Stop... Stop... AHHHH!" Katie screeched in the pitch black air, startling awake, drenched in sweat, wakening the rest of the room.

"What happened?"

"What's the matter?"

"Have a nightmare?"

"Yeah... a nightmare..."

But it wasn't.

It was more than a nightmare.

It was real.


	3. Nightmares turn to reality

oO Katie P.O.V Oo

"I'm sorry I woke all of you." I apologized, a little embarrassed.

"You guys go back to sleep, I need to think..." I got out of my bed and left the room before anyone could tell me otherwise.

I went to the door and sat with my back against it.

_I can't get that dream out of my head_. I touch my wrists. It felt so real…

_Okay Katie, maybe if you meditate on it maybe you will know why you had it and it felt real._ I closed my eyes, and began to run it through my head again.

oO Katie's dream Oo

I panicked, trying to get out of the straps that were holding me to this cold, hard table. Blood started seeping down my arms from the force I was using. My eyes dashed across the room, taking note of all the huge technology around me. Viles, monitors, and capsules surrounded me. I looked in fear as a man and a woman came up to me with a drill, and something tiny in their hands.

"Here we have a little microchip, that should enhance telepathic brainwaves into your brain. But since our tube and needles are being used, we'll just drill into your brain." The man smirked.

"No- Please"

"Don't worry, it's only going to hurt a lot." Both of them laughed, in a dark and villainous tone.

The drill came closer... and closer... until it touched my skin.

I screamed.

oO end of dream Oo

I reopen my eyes.

I was sweating and my heart was running a million miles a second. I tried to calm myself, somehow feeling as if I was about to go into a panic attack. My head was pounding worse than when I met Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. My vision started to get fuzzy. With every pound it got even fuzzier, but I managed to calm myself. Then, I heard footsteps.

"Wendy? Why are you up?" She looked at me

"I can't go back to sleep." She sat next to me and leaned her head against my arm. Then Dan came in and he looked at me like he was mad

"You woke me up and now I can't get back to sleep." I shook my head in disbelief. He walked over, sat on the other side of me and laid his head on my other arm, like Wendy did. We sat there with our backs against the door, and we eventually fell asleep.

oO Yakko's P.O.V Oo

I woke up, and looked at the clock.

9:00

I remembered what happened yesterday, and looked towards the other three bunks, seeing they're not in their beds. At that moment, I saw Katie coming in with Dan and Wendy in her arms. She walked over and put them in their beds, covering them up. She stopped and looked at me.

"Did I wake you just now?" She whispered.

I shook my head.

"No, I woke up before you came in."

With that, she noded and started to walk out the door. I followed her, took a look at my sibs, who, were still sleeping, and left.

"So, why were you carrying Wendy and Dan back to bed this morning?" I asked.

"Well, while I was thinking about the nightmare I had, my sibs came out and told me they couldn't go back to sleep. They then sat down where I was sitting, leaned against me, and we pretty much fell asleep." She walked into the kitchen, brushed her bangs out of her face, and began to make breakfast

"Do you mind if I help?" I looked at her, and she nodded. I began to mix the batter, but dropped the whisk at the sound of two screams.

Katie looked that way, and dashed towards our room. I followed her to make sure it wasn't my sibs who screamed. I saw Katie almost run into the door.

oO Katie's P.O.V Oo

I was running so fast I almost ran into the door, but I opened it just in time to see my sibs were in a similar state I was last night. I ran to them and tried to calm them down, as they came down to my bunk. They held on to me tightly and cried.

"Hey guys, it's okay, calm down, I'm here..." They calmed down a bit. I can feel the other three watching us, but I ignored them.

I fretted asking them what their dream was about, but I knew I had to.

It was hard being the oldest sometimes.

"What was your dream about?" I turned my direction towards Dan.

"I, I was laying in a room strapped to a medical bed surrounded by viles, monitors, and capsules. A man was holding you in place so you couldn't stop a woman from stabbing me in the arms with needle after needle. The last needle made me feel like my insides were on fire, that's when I screamed." He shivered.

"Did the woman have brown hair in a bun and did the man have black hair?" He nodded

"Same here." Wendy sighed.

"What about you?"

"Well the same woman and man from Dan's dream were standing over me, and you were being held back by their henchmen, crying. They then drilled into my wrists." I cringed a little, took them, and held them close as they sobbed. I looked at Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, who had worried looks on their faces.

It all seem too real.

Or maybe...

It was.

"Wendy..." I said, with a shaky voice. She looked up at me.

"C-Can I see your wrist?"

She gave me her wrist.

I pulled up the sleeve, and parted her black fur. I looked closely, and my deepest fears were confirmed.

There, a deep, red scar laid on her wrist.

I trembled.

The Warners now were horrified.

It was no longer a dream.

This was real.

oO Third person P.O.V Oo

"And alls you remembers is the dreams?"

The three nodded towards Dr. Scratchansniff. Each of them were being inspected by Hello Nurse, looking through their furs.

"Yous don't knows who those peoples are?"

They shook their heads.

"Interesting." He wrote on a yellow pad with a pen. "Nurse, what did you find?"

"This is remarkable!" She stepped back, surprised. "Katie has some big scars, slashes and cuts all over her body." Her face showed great remorse.

"Wendy has the same hole scars on her wrists, but has less marks on her body. Dan has needle holes up and down his arms. But if they're dreams are true, then, I don't understand how they survived." Ms. Nurse scratched her head.

"I thinks we needs testing... We sends them to ze hospital, no?"

Fear struck them to the core.

There was no way, no how, they will go willingly to have testing done.

Especially now.

"There is no way in Hades we are getting tested." katie growled


	4. trying to help

**Secret Saturn wrote this chapter**

oO Katie's P.O.V Oo

I snarled at them, completely disgusted at the suggestion of tests. God only know what they would do to us. Did they have no sympathy? Where they behind this?

"How DARE you even THINK of putting my sibs and I in such harmful conditions. Have you no shame? We just had a terrible nightmare and we have marks on our bodies to back up those dreams, and all you can think of is more testing? You're a sorry for an excuse human being." I spat at him before I went out. I looked at the Warners before I left.

"Are you going to advocate this?"

They quickly shook their heads.

"Good." I muttered, and left.

oOOo

I angrily switched from channel to channel, upset over the whole thought of going into some torture chamber they lightly coined "hospital".

What kind of emotional damage where they trying to slam us into? My siblings had enough of a scare, why'd they have to bring it up?

"I know yer mad, but ya gonna blow a bulb doin' that." I gave Yakko a glare when I noticed he was standing there.

"I don't care." I muttered.

"You don't. Wakko might, though. He has a bit of a nasty temper... He likes mallets, I must say." He shot me a grin, and I just wanted to slap it off him.

"Will you just leave me alone!?" I yelled, throwing the remote at him, but it failed to hit him. He caught it instead.

"Sure. But you won't get to hear a possible solution to your problem."

I huffed.

"I'm listening."

"We showed you a Pinky and the Brain episode before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe they can help. They're gonna run tests but not whatcha think."

I heard test, and was immediately fumed.

"You're just like them you inconsiderate, stupid, unsympathetic fool!" I stormed out, slamming the door behind me

oOOo

After cooling off, I re-entered the tower.

I heard a scream.

Quickly, I dashed to the back where their room was, and stared at the scene before me.

Wendy was on the floor, and Wakko was sitting next to her, tickling her,

"Stop Wakko!" She laughed, but he was persistent.

I leaned up against the doorway, with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a loud burp came from Wendy, which startled Wakko a bit. Then, in reply, Wakko burped a little louder. She giggled, and tried to burp even louder. They looked at each other, and dashed out.

"They're really good friends, huh?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I spun around, and Yakko was right behind me.

"I'm still mad at you..." I turned my back to him.

"Hey, I'm trying to help ya here." He sighed.

I refused to speak to him.

"Ya know, maybe-"

"GET OFF MY STUFF!" We heard a screech come from the living room, and I shook my head.

"Dan..." I moaned, reluctant to find out what he was getting himself into. I walked into the living room, finding Dan on top of the couch, holding a magazine over Dot's steamy head.

"These guys aren't even cute! Half of them are probably photo shopped!" He laughed, flipping through the pages.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled, trying to get up to him, but he held her back with his foot.

"Wow, a guy who defies Dot? He's got some guts." Yakko, once again had followed me in here.

"Come and get me." He sneered, ran around the room, and made Dot chase him.

I manage to catch and stop Dan, confiscating the magazine, and giving it back to Dot.

"Now apologize."

"But I don't want to!"

"Now!"

"Fine." He grumbled. "Sorry..."

"Apology not accepted." She stuck her nose in the air.

"Why you little-"

"I'm gonna go make Dinner. Dot, come and help." Yakko quickly butted in.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He dragged her into the kitchen area.

"Dan, be good. Stop rubbing up against her neck." I scolded him." He just stood there, and pouted.

"She irritates me." He mumbled.

A smirk came to my face.

This was going to get interesting.

"Oh does she now?" I leaned back up against the wall.

"Yeah! She instigates me! She does it on purpose!"

"Oh really? Are you sure she doesn't like you?"

"No! She totally-" He stopped, finally catching on. "EW NO! No way on Earth! That's- that's such an evil thing to think."

"Oh you mean you like her?"

"SHUT UP THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT!" His face was now red as a tomato.

"Dan and Dot sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I playfully sang, running away from him, who was now charging at me.

"Dinner's ready!" Yakko called

"Coming!" He quickly dashed out.

This is going to be more fun than I thought.

oOOo

It was hard getting to sleep that night.

All I could think about was that horrible nightmare.

I wanted it all to stop.

I felt uneasy, like there was something that wasn't fulfilling me.

Who were those two figures? Why were they torching us?

I looked towards the moonlit window, which made me space out for a moment.

Slowly, I felt sleep come unwanted, but I had no strength to fight it off...

oOOo

_I woke up, in a cold white cell. The metal, frozen bed didn't help the loneliness I was feeling. Everything was empty- this cell, this bed, and my soul. The head was still throbbing from what they did to me. They told me I now have telepathy, as my "birthday" present._

What kind of present was this?

I slowly turned over, writhing in pain, trying to test this thing out.

Maybe now I could talk to my sibs.

They were the only reasons I am living.

But these empty, hollow promises are getting old.

Wendy? Dan? Can you hear me? I asked, in my head.

I felt my brain go in an uproar, and I almost blacked out from the amount of concentration. All I heard was silence, and no reply.

I sighed.

Nothing was getting through.

Katie? I heard a small voice come up.

Wendy! I exclaimed. I was filled with joy to hear my sister's little voice.

I'm scared... she replied.

Don't be, I'm always here with you. I longed to hold her, and pet her hair softly to comfort her, but this is as close as it gets.

I want to see you... Her voice was very faint, but I felt like she was trying her hardest to reach through me.

Don't worry, I'll think of something. I promise, I'm going to get us out-

Suddenly, I heard a metal door slam open.

"Hey Katie... testing time..." I cringed at the man's voice, and could hear squeaking from wheels. I looked over, and he was wheeling in a huge electronic computer, with wired hanging over.

No, not this...

He put suction cups over my body, especially on my head, and turned on the computer. He typed something, and turned to me, with a note pad and paper. He wrote something down, and then pressed a button.

A shock wave, coming from my left arm felt like somebody just jabbed me with a knife. I yelped at the sudden pain, and tried to calm myself.

He turned back to his paper, and wrote on it.

He did this process over, and over, and over again.

I knew I was helpless.

I wanted to be free. I wanted out of here. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I didn't want my sibs getting hurt anymore.

I tried to find a different thought, a small hope, but everything all but vanish.

A hope to escape vanished.

A hope for my siblings vanished.

A hope for loving parents, just vanished.

oOOo

"NO!" I screamed, startling awake. I heard the same echo, twice, and two loud bangs. My sibs had jumped down, and now are on my bunk, sobbing in my chest.

I held them close.

"They did this to us..."

The Warners, who were now at our bed side, looked at me, confused.

"Who?"

"Our parents."

oOOo


	5. making a hard decision

oO Yakko P.O.V Oo

It's been a week since they arrived, and since they arrived every night they have had a nightmare.

Tonight was no different.

Tonight, I heard three ear-piercing screams, which woke me up once again.

We were starting to lose sleep.

I looked over, and I saw Katie's sibs once again on her bed, crying their eyes out. Wakko patted Wendy's back as she cried into Katie, then he looked up at me.

I looked at him and shrugged. Then I redirected my attention to them, and looked at them with pity. She just held onto her sibs as they cried into her. She looked as if she was about to cry herself. Then Katie started to hum, lulling them to sleep. That was what she did for the past few nights. It started out somewhat shaky, then was a calm and soothing melody. The melody even made my sibs fall asleep, as well as hers. I tucked them in, and Katie was starting to tuck in her siblings. She was still humming, and she still looked like she was fighting back tears.

I had no idea what to do. We didn't have parents and we certainly were never tortured. After she was done, she walked right past me and left the room. I followed, but she didn't seem to notice.

oO Katie's P.O.V Oo

I left the room blindly. I could no longer keep the anger, the sorrow or the pain in. As soon as I got to the living room I fell to my knees, and started to cry silently.

oO 3rd Person's P.O.V Oo

Yakko came out, and saw her shaking. He then heard tiny whimpers come out, and he felt sorry for her. He then went, sat beside her, and rubbed her back silently.

After a few minutes, she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She broke the silence.

"For what?" He asked, a little concerned.

Katie did not look up at him but at the floor was where her attention was on.

"For waking you guys up every night ever since we've been here. You guys are starting look terrible because of us."

He looked down, thought for a second, and looked back at her. He lifted her chin up, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't be, we understand. I promise we're going to get to the bottom of this." He reassured her tenderly. Katie shook her head.

"I don't think the dreams I have had so far even touched the surface of this mess." she shuttered.

"I just wish we never had remembered anything." She put her face in her hands, and started to get upset again.

Yakko had no idea what to do, but just sit there and comfort her. He thought for a minute.

He know what he must do.

"Katie, these dreams have been bothering you, I think it's time."

Instead of getting angry, she looked at him with fear in her eyes this time.

"I promise, I'm not going to let them hurt you. It'll be completely pain free, and we'll get to the bottom of this.

She was still terrified.

"If it helps you feel any better we can go with you." Katie was still crying but she looked at him, searching his face for some sign of irritation. She found none, and decided to hug him. He returned the hug back.

"Thank you." She whispered through the tears. She let go of him and still looks scared

"What will they do to us if we go?"

"Well when I talked to brain about your problems, he said he had something that can see into your dreams, and that's basically all I could understand."

Katie nodded looking a lot better.

"Well you can go back to sleep I'm going to cook this morning."

"You sure? It's late- er- early, rather."

She nodded

"I'm ok for now. I have a lot to think over." She went to the kitchen.

Yakko shrugged, went to their room, and went back to sleep.

oO Katie's P.O.V Oo

I went into the kitchen and started cooking, humming as I did so. By the time I was done, it was 8:00. I managed to cook 10 stacks of pancakes. Yakko came in but I pretended not to notice. Strange, I was noticing him a lot lately... Yet, I kept humming while I put the pancakes on their plates. Yakko sat down, and was reading the newspaper. I sat down, and about the same time Wakko came down. Before he could, I saw Wendy quietly sneaking up on him, and jumped.

"WAKKO!" She yelled, tackling him to the ground.

Dot and Dan came down, quarreling over stupid things.

"Hey guys..." All of them turned their attention to me.

"I have decided that we need to do something about those nightmares. So, I decided that we're going to go to Pinky and the Brain for help." My sibs froze in fear, and I looked down.

This wasn't going to be easy


	6. test time

**Secret Saturn wrote this chapter**

oO Third Person POV Oo

"This is really weird... my calculations... nothings makings sense..." The white mouse walked from corner to corner shuffling his white papers.

"I told you pretty much everything I know..." Katie sighed.

"Maybe doing some tests will put some logic in this senseless situation." He threw the papers aside, as Wendy and Dan hid behind Katie.

"Brain, I thought there was only 3?"The taller one asked, clenching the bars of the cage, staring at the 6 identical creature before him.

"Yes... I know..." The Brain replied, a bit irritated.

"Anyways, Yakko has told me about your predicament, and in my sympathy, I decided to come up with a visual transmitter to manipulate your dreams, and your visions will become available to us. It will be completely innocuous."

Wendy and Wakko stuck out their tongue at the same time and cocked their head.

"English, Brain?"

He sighed, and mumbled under his breath.

"I am going to see your dreams." He said, blatantly. I have 3 helmets for you three to put on. Once you falls asleep, the helmets will turn on, dive into your dreams, and will be projected on this screen. It's harmless, and won't do anything.

The three nodded.

"Lay down in the beds here, put the helmets on, and drift to sleep."

The trio did as he ordered. All but Wendy, who had trouble falling asleep.

"This should do..." Brain took a bag of dust, and threw it on her.

"Wait what- ACHOO!" She sneezed, and was knocked out.

"I knew that sleeping dust would come in handy." He chuckled, turning on the screen by jumping on a button of a large remote. A three split visual came up. The first was Katie's, the second Wendy's, and the third, Dan's.

It started out with terrible experiments done to them. Drilling, poking, injections- all part of a SCI-FI alien movie, only real- and suspiciously not of their world. Brain quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled notes down.

As for the rest, especially Pinky, the sight was terrifying. Blood drenched the skin of the inflicter and the victim, and all you can here is bloody screams coming from the audio, with soft whispers to add to the horror. It was like a torture chamber, only done by professional scientist in an experimental laboratory.

"Make it stop Brain! Brain make it stop!" Pinky cried, petrified.

Dot was now hiding behind Yakko, weeping, and so was Wakko. Yakko, was in disgust himself.

"That's enough..." Yakko went for the remote, but Brain stopped him.

"I have to do more research..." Brain said, grabbing the remote.

"You're scaring my sibs!" Yakko grabbed the other end.

"They need answers!"

"You're being selfish!"

Now struggling over the remote, they were interrupted by a static, which made them both drop the remote. They redirected their attention to the screen. Katie's screen was frantically shooting across a corridor, while Wendy's and Dan's were in an apparent cell. Guards were dodged, knocked out, and beaten up.

"Hey Dan, Wendy, talk to me. Can you hear me?" Was what they heard echo into the room. They watched intently as it went on, Dan replying first, and how the left side was so frantic, it was hard to keep track of what was going on. Static kept going on and off on Katie's screen, skipping ahead. The next scene showed Wendy departing. Then, they were running out, only to be met up by familiar scientist that appeared earlier.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I won't let you hurt them anymore!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and everything finally went static for good.

Something smelt smokey.

They turned their heads to Katie, who had smoke make coming from hers.

"Katie!" Yakko yelled, running to her, pulling off the helmet. The side of her head revealed some blood, which he figured the source was coming from her ear. He also took off the other twos, and the three woke up, slowly.

"Ow... my head... I thought-" Her eyes went wide at the realization of blood.

"M-my microchip..." She held her ear.

"W-what did you do?"

"We didn't do-"

"You LIED! How dare you! I trusted you!" /she yelled, directing mostly towards Brain, but some at Yakko. She darted out, but didn't go to far.

She blacked out in the lobby.

oOOo

She woke up on new satin white sheets. She blinked away the blurriness, and she saw that she was still in the Lab. She shot up again, wanting to dart up, but was stopped by Yakko.

"Let me go!"

"You're not okay..."

"You lied to me!"

"You didn't tell us you had a microchip!" Yakko threw his hands in the air. Silence took the air for a few minutes, and Yakko sighed.

"It's incredible, who were those scientists?" Brain hopped on Katie's sheets, rummaging through papers.

"My parents." she uttered with contempt.

They all stood in shock, looking at the disappointment in her face.

"I got the bleeding to stop... and... you surprisingly had minor effects, and the microchip wasn't fried at all. Looking at your dreams... you were hit by lightning..." He paced back and forth.

"But it isn't logical..." He mumbled.

She looked around, assuring that her sibs were safe. She then struggled to get up, heading for the door.

"Welcome to my world." She sputtered, before walking through the double doors.

Yakko threw in a quick thanks, and followed her out.

oOOo

"So you can use telepathy?"

She nodded.

Curled up on the couch, she had to have a break. The migraine wouldn't go away, and it wasn't helping with Yakko trying to pry information.

"What about your sibs?"

"Look Yakko, I know you're just trying to help, but I need to be alone..." She sighed, trying to fall asleep. She knew it wasn't going to be feasible, but she wanted to act like it.

Yakko stood up and sighed.

"Would you like to be moved to your bed?"

She blushed a little, taking the assumption she was going to be carried. But still, a bed still did seem nice...

She felt a shift, and noticed she was lift, now in his arms, still wrapped in a blanket.

Did she even answer him? She had no idea...

He looked down at the pitiful girl, who looked like she was in so much pain, it almost made his heart hurt. He laid her down in her bed, and slipped to his bed.

He could only hope it got better from this point on.


End file.
